Demititan Saga Book 3: The Blade of Ruin
by Writer for the Titans
Summary: So much has happened, forcing long time enemies to join arms as a god killer rises. The stage is primed the Prophecy has been spoken and two things are known; a single battle will decide the fate of both the Olympians and the Titans. And Everything Will Change. Follow along weekly for new chapters to the conclusion of the main trilogy and as always, enjoy. Heavy with OCs
1. Chapter 1

**_Note to readers: Hey guys and gals I'm here to give you the low down on book 3. It is a work in progress my goal is to upload everything I have than continue uploading once a week (Wednesdays for now) and go from there. NOTE this is not a Re-mastered this is hugely unfinished and a massive work in progress. So with that being said anyone who's been around before John and I posted the re-mastered editions of Book 1 and 2; Grammar will be updated. Enjoy._**

**_-John and Eric (Brains/Co-writer and Writer) _**

Demititan Saga Book 3: The Blade of Ruin

Chapter List:

**_To be made upon completion_**

Chapter 1: Sons and Daughters

"When you have fought for so long what will you do in death? Your soul will never rest it will never meet peace. You and I are alike in one thing Kat we are Warriors meant to end the gods. In our blood runs vengeance and our souls will never stray from the path of destruction." Havoc looked upon the beaten Kat her sword chipped to nothing but a stub and Arma cleaved nearly in half, he looked at her with distant amusement. The daughter of Enyo's eyes were broken their dark irises shattered. Kat had three spears on her all willing to take on her curse just like the others and a god killer to boot. Havoc looked up to the rafters of the old temple. He had changed Kat thought. Havoc's hair was unnaturally black his cheek bones sharp and angular and his eyes glowed yellow like a beast. In the past two months Havoc had toned down to a lean all muscle demon. Havoc smiled at Kat looking him over. "Like what you see Kat? This such a rare sight you looking upon me much less a man with such awe. The look of one who has killed all of the Olympians and Titans, does it appeal to your cursed pallet? You should be grateful that you will fall to my blade Katelyn my Sister cursed to Wander and to kill those who pass her."

"Bite me Havoc!" Kat snarled pounding Arma against the ground which glowed faintly and gave off a low hum... It wouldn't be enough to end any of her advisories but it was a sign of defiance. She could die knowing she was telling Havoc to piss off. In that moment three spears slid into her chest with painful ease. "Burn in the Fields of Torture!"

In that moment all three spear holders exploded into puddles of blood and various meat chunks.

"Oh only if I were to be that blessed." Havoc laughed pulling Fallen from the sheath across his back. The blade burned black with twelve silver stars that ran down the blade at each side. One for each Olympian and Titan, Kat grimaced. The blade seemed to suck the light out of the air around it. "Any last words, Kat?"

"Look alive Soldier!" Kat snarled lurching forward with a blood curdling war cry she brought around Arma which began to hum and glow with a brilliant crimson sheen. "You always did expect an easy fight!"

"I would have chosen better dying words." Havoc sighed moving with inhuman speed he ran both Arma and Kat through. Kat coughed up blood looking down at the blade which ran through her heart. The Daughter of Enyo gasped as she crumbled to dust still waiting for her curse to finish Havoc... it never did "You will pass on as a hero, Katelyn that much is certain... But you have died with your secrets intact... and with the Prophecy unfulfilled... All thanks to the blood of Prometheus."

...

Yin awoke from his nightmare taking in a deep breath before he let out a sigh as he lay in his cot next to the sleeping Alanna. She looked so peaceful with her features soft with even breaths of sleep. Her golden hair seemed like a halo of Hyperion's Golden flames. Yin watched as her eyes moved beneath her eye lids in a dream he could tell it wasn't a nightmare by her relaxed and even breaths. Yin pulled her close careful not to wake her as he let her warm his chilled body.

Ever since the turn of events dubbed The Battle of New Bonds and nearly dying for the fiftieth time Yin had been cursed by nightmares. He didn't even know Havoc much less Katelyn Scott that well or even why Havoc had betrayed the demititans. Much less did Yin know what Havoc meant by mentioning his Father's blood. But the nightmares still plagued Yin. The nightmare was always the same; Katelyn would be on her knees with three spearmen at her and Havoc. It always ended the same way with Kat being reduced to dust and Havoc saying he had died with his secrets intact and the Prophecy unfulfilled.

Yin thought for a moment about what secrets She held; for one he had no idea all he knew about Kat was that she was cursed after killing someone, turned her back on the gods, was probably the best fighter he had ever seen and could command an army just by calling them Soldier. No, Yin was certain that the secret Havoc spoke of didn't have to do with Common knowledge about Katelyn. Yin sighed as his rational side took over and he noted that it was just a dream. Unlike demigods, demititans did not have crazy visions about the future or anything like that . . . well at least Yin knew of only a few cases of recent events that they have, had visions like that.

Alanna let out a yawn as she stretched her arms and found Yin beside her deep in thought. Alanna could always tell when Yin was lost in his endless mind by the distant look in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him finding Yin to be nice and warm. He looked at her with an equally warm smile. Alanna could tell he had a nightmare again. She placed her hand on Yin's chest feeling his calming heartbeat. Alanna flinched as a massive horn was blown meaning it was time for breakfast.

…

Kat Lay in her cot unable to sleep as she pondered the meaning of her Cursed life. The twenty seven year old appeared only eighteen. She was built well with a good bone structure and decent center of gravity for her height. By all acounts she looked like the perfect soldier with an aire of authority she could never shake. Despite Kat's soldier like build her features were soft and for the first time in a long time relaxed yet clearly taxed. Her dark eyes inspected the olive green tent above her with ease and her rosy lips were defined yet at ease.

The Demigod thought back to her most recent battle remembering as three fatal wounds were landed on her only for the attacker to explode and her wounds heal nearly instantly.

"You know you could wear armor." Thea said after finishing her pushups to her friend and superior. Thea added one more thing before Kat could respond. "Just saying if you are going to mop around about getting sudo killed you could easily fix it."

"Thanks for the input, but armor and I don't get along very well. Besides..." Kat said in a bored tone as she sat up from her cot to address Thea who was doing bicycle curl ups "I'm not mopping Soldier."

"Then what is this?" Thea asked her voice riddled with curiosity as she glanced at Kat noticing her to look drained almost ill.

"My soul's way to remind me that I lived is because I'm cursed." Kat said looking at her exposed right forearm which bore the Mark of the Wanderer or as most knew it, the Mark of Caine. The mark was harsh and angular and screamed danger almost like a bio-hazard symbol though more ancient, and readable by all. Even when covered the thing would glow through her sleeve. "Either way I'm famished want to get some grub, Soldier?"

"I have to finish my work out I'll meet you there." Thea said as Kat Nodded in agreement as she pulled on her fur lined hoodie, scar and strapped on her Ancient Gold sword to her studded black belt which hung at her hips. The soldier walked from the tent feeling infinitely more drained the second she saw the line for grub... she had a feeling it would be a long day.

…

The two got ready in silence helping each other get dressed and find their weapons. Alanna's Backbiter had been reforged to be a coin when it was not being used. Yin's Neck Lacer was a Simple golden money clip with a skull and crossed swords pressed into the front. Both weapons were wicked deadly and both were even deadlier when both Yin and Alanna fought together.

The two made way for the opening of their tent holding each other's hand as they walked towards the massive makeshift dinning tent. Both demigods and demititans had taken up residence in Titans Roost since the treaty had been forged against the will of Zeus and many other Olympians.

"Hey love birds." Percy's voice called from behind Yin and Alanna they turned smiling as Percy and Annabeth walked up to them. Neither Alanna nor Annabeth made eye contact as the four walked together.

"So how did you guys build this place?" Annabeth spoke up looking up at the high vaulted stone roof of the mountain. In the short while that Annabeth had been here Yin could see she was a huge fan of Architecture. "I mean to hollow out a mountain... That must have taken a long time."

"Legend has it that when the Russians still owned Alaska they found this place and found a tablet with a prayer to Rhea. It said that once the prayer would be said this would be a sanctuary to both demigod and demititan whoever first arrived." Alanna answered softly knowing the lore from Yin. "It was said that Rhea believed that if both gods and titans couldn't live in harmony their children wouldn't either. So she made this place so that one day both the titans and gods could learn from their children."

"You know I tried making a deal with the Olympians so that you guys wouldn't be blamed for your parents' actions." Percy blurted out cursing how he sounded but both Alanna and Yin looked curious.

"We've tried sending convoys to Olympus in the past to talk peacefully but it didn't end well..." Yin said with an awkward smile. "Both sides have a lot to work out. Thousands of years of aggression doesn't just die in a few months. To be honest the fact that we haven't tried killing each other so far is pretty good."

"I think a lot of our demigods are just in shell shock from being saved by a Titan." Annabeth said shaking her head she was having a hard time accepting that the demititans were good people. But after they allowed them to stay in their home to regroup and recover Annabeth could see goodness in them. She shook her head as they came up to the massive dining tent. There were already a lot of demigod and titans sitting at various tables and conversing about numerous topics. Others were serving or cooking food at a makeshift kitchen.

"After we eat there is a meeting with the Romans that Landon, Kat, Maxwell and Thea will attend." Yin said as the four got into line for food. "They want to meet on their grounds so Dianna is going to warp them in-"

"Yin we need to talk to your guys." Percy said grabbing Yin's shoulder keeping his voice low as he continued. "The Roman's aren't just going to let old enemies waltz into their camp-"

"We don't intend to waltz." Thea's voice said as she walked away from a group of demititan Ops. Alanna had to admit that she looked good with her dark long hair pulled back into a ponytail and her gray tang top. Alanna knew she was at least six years older than them and a half-sister to Percy. Thea had three tattoos one on each shoulder and a band around her upper right arm. She continued despite everyone eying her curiously. "We know that the Romans want us as prisoners to be tried for war crimes. But we have made it clear that we only wish to deliver an olive branch of sorts. With Havoc on the loose we can't afford to waste time with the Romans politics."

"Octavian would argue against that." Percy sighed still looking at his half-sister. Annabeth gave Percy an annoyed look and he tore his gaze away from Thea. "When you warp in they'll most likely move to flank you or box you in and with only three or four demititans you'd be screwed to say the least."

"Most likely." Thea admitted as she took a slice of toast from Yin's plate he shrugged it off as if she did that often. Thea noticed Percy's look. "Rule number 108 never eat your own food first when you have guests it could be poisoned. Also rule 239 if you have to ask than ask."

"Uh, good to know? But are planning on fighting the Romans?" Percy asked still caught on only two Demititans and two Demigods going right to the Romans. "Because trust me they'll want to fight."

"No we are not planning on fighting the Romans but if they strike out at us we have the Prince of Darkness, The Wanderer and a Landon. We will be able handle ourselves until we get a chance to escape." Thea said with a smile, Percy noticed she also smelled like sea salt. "I doubt that the Romans will blindly attack us after how we fought against the Monsters."

"I wouldn't put it past them at all." Percy mumbled as he served himself eggs and hash browns he noticed a hearth which the demititans had set up and made way to it.

...

Havoc walked atop the golden hills of wheat as he looked down upon camp Jupiter. Dawn burned the valley crimson and turned the little Tiber into a river of blood. Havoc walked forward passed the statue he had ran through which had been a god thus Fallen stole his essence. Now the statue stood lifeless with a thin hole in its chest. Havoc had only seen camp Jupiter once before through the eyes of Gaea. Now he took it in with his new beast like yellow eyes. Havoc took in a deep breath with his strong lungs.

Havoc had burned off the fat he had gained from wearing Aphrodite's pendant. Now he stood tall clad in black armor and various blades strapped to his sides and back. Fallen's blade shone black with the essence of Erebus and two immortals Mars and Hyperion. Still by the time the sun rose camp Jupiter would be his and Mars would be dead and truly part of his blade.

Havoc started down the hill making way towards two guards standing sleepily by. They straightened up upon seeing the much older heavily armed Havoc.

"Halt-" Thud the first guard fell backwards with a knife stuck into his chest. Havoc flicked his wrist again sticking the second guard between the eyes in one fluid movement. The son of Krios stalked forward seeing a line of demigods moving out from the barracks. Havoc sheathed Fallen and pulled two more throwing knives from his side taking out the two nearest demigods. Their friends cursed as the first two Romans fell backwards dead.

One pulled out a horn blowing into it just as a knife stuck into her chest. Havoc cursed as the sound of the horn filled the air and more demigods surged from the barracks. The son of Krios grinned pulling two Celestial bronze blades from his side surging into battle with a snarl of a battle cry.

Havoc fought like a demon spinning around rolling and using both blades like a monster. The Demititan shredded through the demigods leaving a pool of blood at his feet. The son of Krios laughed as he chucked his blades hilt deep into two fleeing demigods only to engage another with a barrage a crippling strikes. Havoc pulled Fallen from the sheath across his back and leveled the remaining demigods in a storm of ebony blade and crimson blood.

"Is this all you have children of Rome?" Havoc called to the line of demigods at the Barrack gates. The son of Krios brought down his blade on a downed soldier taking her head off. Havoc grinned as he saw the disgust in his foes expressions. "By twelve o'clock noon I will level this camp and your city! There will be no Debate this is your fate Romans!"

"Die!" A wave of demigods rushed forward swords drawn. Havoc grinned as their blades struck him with no effect. "What the..."

There was a moment of pure silence as the Romans backed away in horror and Havoc let out a bone chilling laugh which echoed through the golden valley.

"My turn." Havoc chuckled lashing out in one fluid arch, killing the nearest demigod in a shower of blood. Havoc let loose more laughter as the remaining Romans lashed out against him. The son of Krios was unmatched by these mere specks of dirt which he cleaved through in a matter of blood chilly moments. Havoc held Fallen high as he brought it down hilt deep into the ground. "New Rome shall burn!"

The ground shook as four sink hole opened boxing in New Rome and camp Jupiter. A moment of silence past before the holes exploded with waves of monsters that flooded the streets of the still sleeping New Rome and the Barracks of camp Jupiter. The Romans panicked as an Ocean of monsters attacked. Havoc grinned as he heard screams and death cries he looked up to the heavens as storm clouds formed. The clouds boiled black separating to reveal a scar of fire.

"You can save them, Mars!" Havoc called to the Heavens. "Come forth and end your children's suffering!"

The earth shook as a ball of fire shot from sky slamming behind Havoc who turned to face the god. Ares stood clad in biker gear and sunglasses he pointed his massive sword at Havoc with a look of disgust. The god of war was bound in thick coils of muscles that were webbed with pulsing veins. He was a muscle bound klutz in Havoc's eyes the god gave up his maneuverability for useless muscle mass. Havoc was lean yet still at both his peak maneuverability and strength.

"Ready to dance Areas?" Havoc sneered knowing better than to underestimate a god again. His mouth twitched as the memory of Erebus past through his mind. Yes Havoc would do well to respect the strength of a god from now on.

"I'll enjoy killing you more if you call away your minions titan spawn or do you need to hide behind an army? This fight is between me and you!" Ares growled jabbing a thumb at Havoc. "What do you say to that?"

"I refuse." Havoc said so casually that Ares almost missed it. The god of war growled an insult as he surged forward with his massive sword. Havoc moved inhumanly fast as he ducked under the gods strike and ran Ares through with Fallen. The god roared in pain as his ichor spilled out of his wound. Havoc moved again pulling free his blade with a swift yet jarring kick to the god's chest. Ares cursed as he rolled out of his fall and came at Havoc again this time with a feint. Havoc saw the trick instantly and met Ares in a deadlock. "Tell me Ares which of your children should I kill first?"

Ares responded with a swift punch which Havoc caught grinning as his yellow eyes glowed and shadowy flames surrounded him. Ares panicked trying to pull free against the monster no . . . Ares grimaced. What he fought now was a demon. Havoc let out a snarl of a laugh as he let loose a jarring kick to the gods open wound. Ares coughed up Ichor as he slammed hard to the ground before his massive sword shifted into a double barrel shotgun.

"Eat lead you Tainted Scum!" Ares snarled as his Shotgun let out a thundering crack and Havoc flew backwards in a shower of oily back smoke. The son of Krios landed hard on his shoulder ten feet back as he rose to his feet ready to meet Ares's next attack. Havoc snarled as another thundering crack shot through the valley. This time Havoc braced himself merely jolting backwards from the godly buckshot which shredded his armor and clothes. The God and demititan surged at each other Ares now holding his massive broad sword again. "You dare face me Mortal! You dare make me BLEED MY OWN ICHOR! TASTE MY BLADE!"

"I rather not but you seem so found of Fallen perhaps another wound is necessary!" Havoc chuckled as he parried the god's wild strikes. The son of Krios spun around deflecting the gods' next strike and lashed out with Fallen. The Ebony blade sliced diagonally down Ares' face in a shower of golden Ichor. Ares roared in pain as he lashed out blindly with his massive blade. Havoc moved fast evading the downward strike and lashed out with his own crippling strike to the base of Ares's hilt. The massive blade struck against the ground as Ares moved to retrieve it. Havoc was faster as he surged forward with a jarring knee the gods' chin. The god of war staggered backwards roaring in pain his neck was grabbed and the god was slammed face first into the dirt which soon was covered in a puddle of Ichor. Ares reached out to grab his blade only to be stabbed in the shoulder upon gripping his blade. "Tell me god how does the dirt taste if you Ichor mixed in with it?"

"What have you done to yourself?" Ares growled as he lifted his blade upwards willing to take on his Devine form. The god of war yelled in pain as his stab wounds smoldered and turned black etching his body with ebony veins. Ares eyes looked up upon Fallen which was smoldering with the gods' blood. To late did Ares realize what that blade was. "That blade... The Blade of Ruin! How? We cast it into the depths of Mount Olympus! Even a god would burn to nothing trying to obtain it!"

"I am not a god, Ares." Havoc laughed cynically as he drove Fallen into Ares back severing the gods' spine. The god let out an unearthly scream of pain as Havoc pulled free his blade. "And what I did to myself... Well let's just say before the gods when darkness ran wild, Demons were very real. I simply found one in the darkness and made a friend. Now any last words Ares? Oh, and I would choose them wisely."

"You cannot kill a god boy!" Ares spat Ichor which had begun to decay and turn black at Havoc which sizzled on the boys ivory skin. The god of war cursed wildly as Havoc ran him through once more and twisted Fallen before pulling it out. "You may steal my essence boy! But you will never kill-"

Havoc brought down Fallen in a deadly arch as it cleaved Ares' head clean off stopping him mid-sentence. The god gasped before he began to crumble until all that was left was bleach white sand. Havoc stuck his blade into the pile of sand which hissed and fused with his blade forming a star on the ebony blade.

"You were right Ares one cannot kill a god but sadly you were no god. At least not after I ran you through." Havoc said to his blade Fallen knowing a part of Ares could hear him. "Next the Romans, your sons and daughters will suffer but your sacrifice will not be wasted."

"Lord the sun rises we must fall back this is our deal." A Dracaena soldier hissed pointing to the sky her oddly ebony scales had begun smoldering slightly. The crimson dawn was turning golden on the hills making Havoc sigh with a nod. Havoc knew that his endless spawn of monsters were limited to sun down to sun rise. Only Erebus could command the army during the day. Havoc grimaced still disappointed that even after he had slain Erebus and made the primordial deities temple his own Havoc still needed to claim Erebus's seat of power. Whatever that may be Maxwell was sure to have that now. "My lord we are falling back to Erebus's domain."

"So be it I will address the survivors." Havoc said raising his blade high willing it to project his voice to the Romans. "Your god had been slain your home has been razed and your soldiers decimated. You will not survive a second attack that much is certain. If the people of New Rome wish to live they will leave and turn from their gods. One has fallen and more are to come. I will leave you to ponder upon who you will have faith in; your pitiful gods or my very real blade and army. Do not take my gift lightly, I will kill every one of you and in your death the gods will come and they too will die. Think on your sins Romans darkness awaits."

Havoc brought down his blade slicing through the air calling upon Erebus's essence. A long slash of darkness hung in the air as Havoc pulled himself through and into the Temple of Erebus. His yellow eyes cut through the darkness seeing the Ocean of monsters making a path to Havoc's throne.

The God Killer sat at his throne watching as his path closed and left him sitting above the Ocean of monsters. Havoc looked at his right wrist which still had a long black scab from where Erebus had given him the blood of a demon. He took a deep breath as he let the darkness overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never Ending

Alanna gasped as she fought against Dianna in a make shift octagon. The daughter of Kronos was dressed in loose fitting clothes with padded sparring gloves and headgear. Alanna cursed as she let loose a strike only to get struck in cheek by Diana.

The daughter of Hyperion was dressed in tight fitting yoga pants and a tang top which showed off the curves of her body. Alanna sighed remembering Diana's pestering to dress more femininely. Alanna hadn't ever worn anything to tight fitting but recently she had a growth spurt and needed new clothes. Diana had been happy to take her into town to get new clothes. Alanna had put it off it off but had ordered standard demititan surplus clothes through Thea.

"Keep your hands up Alanna!" Diana said quickly blocking as Alanna let loose a few well-placed strikes. Alanna made sure to keep her hands up as Diana went up for a quick rabbit punch. The Daughter of Kronos glared willing for time to speed up around her as she laced her hands behind Diana's neck. In a blink of an eye Alanna lashed out with a barrage of well-placed knee strikes. Alanna spun around avoiding Diana's slow motion strikes. The daughter of Kronos tackled Diana while in fast forward. The two toppled to the ground where Diana put Alanna into a head lock. Alanna closed her eyes remembering the pressure points Yin had taught her. Diana cried out in pain as both girls flopped down on the mat.

"Okay you pass!" Diana said shakily as she struggled to her feet her right arm hanging uselessly at her side. "But the point in close quarters combat is that you use it instead of your abilities and . . . what the hell did you do to my arm?"

"Pressure point, Yin taught me . . . Sorry I kind of got... carried away." Alanna said getting back on her feet gracefully. She looked around the small Alaskan gym seeing the guys at the machines across the gym. Alanna sighed wishing she could train with Yin. She looked up seeing Diana looking at her carefully. "What?"

"I saw that you were accepted into a full time placement tent with Yin." Diana said casually as she crossed her arms looking Alanna over more closely. "Being the daughter of Kronos is stressful I imagine and there's allot of guys you could've fallen for at Camp Kronos..."

"You want to know why I'm sharing a bed with Yin." Alanna said knowing three months ago she wouldn't have been able to talk so openly about her feelings. Diana flinched in surprise that Alanna had actually said that.

"You said it not me Alanna . . ." Diana said carefully. She had been surprised at how much Alanna had come out of her deathly shy shell. Diana lowered her voice as she asked her question. "Do you really like him?"

"Wh . . . Why would . . . Yes." Alanna started as she fought to complete a sentence out of shock. Diana had a concerned look. "Of course he has always been there for me."

"Alanna deep breaths . . ." Diana said taking her own deep breaths as an example. Alanna nodded doing as instructed. "I'm not trying to be rude but out of all of the possible big shots at camp Kronos. But I still want to know why you chose Yin."

"Because he saw me Alanna the shy girl who needed help with swordplay not Alanna daughter of Kronos. Other guys only saw me as a child of Kronos and wouldn't train with me because they were scared of winning. They would keep their distance like I was a death sentence. Yin . . . Yin was himself around me. He was always overshadowed by Yang or Demise. Everyone made fun of him for being small for his age and smart rather than strong. Camp Kronos only had him and Yang for examples of children of Prometheus and they seemed to like Yang's traits more. Yin had every right to turn into a jerk but he never did. Yin was always the good guy." Alanna smiled as she remembered when Yin got Neck Lacer. "One day a group of older guys ganged up on Yin because he was hanging out with me in the sparing hall. They took him outside about ready to kill him when a huge eagle swooped down and dropped Neck Lacer. It was the first gift he had gotten from Prometheus-"

"Alanna you could have just said he loves you for just being you." Diana said with a smile as she turned to Viel who was tenderizing a punching bag. "Right Viel?"

"Yep!" Viel giggled as she spun around with a powerful kick. She yelped as the bag broke free from its chain and slammed into the back wall shattering a mirror. "Oops..."

"What the hell did you do?" A over muscled man screamed jumping out of his bench presses. He looked royally pissed to Diana who just shrugged glad the guys weren't paying attention. She sighed as Alanna spoke up.

"Don't worry we'll pay for it sir." Alanna said calming the tension before the owner came out. Alanna explained what happened but Rick wouldn't take her wad of cash.

"You kids about paid for everything in here!" The owner laughed turning to the over muscled patron. "Get back to your bench presses Nick leave the girls alone! They pay monthly for this space and most of the equipment."

The man grumbled but went back to his machine.

Diana pulled Alanna over to the cool down station which was basically an open window and jug of ice water towels. The two sat watching as Yin and Demise entered the octagon both had their hands wrapped. Both were ready to spar.

"Do ever wonder if Yang had never fallen off the wagon if Demise would have ever seen Yin's talents?" Alanna asked as the two exchanged controlled strikes. Diana thought before she answered.

"No I don't think so." Diana finally said recalling Yin's aptitude test results. "There have always been a child of Prometheus at one of the four seats but Yang had Yin beat in combat. Up until recently Yin was scored like an average regular. Something changed though about a month before the first demigod conflict at Camp Kronos."

"What do you mean?" Alanna asked still watching the two fight. It shocked her how much more brotherly they acted to each other recently.

"About a year ago his Scores spiked drastically. Yin suddenly popped into the higher percentile at Camp Kronos. I thought I had read the report wrong but he had jumped about thirty placements up. You must have realized he isn't like other children of Prometheus right?" Diana asked softly noticing Yin and Demise sparing. "Both him and Yang have something to them that other children of Prometheus don't have. They crave the battle field. They want to fight not stand idly by and give orders from behind the front line. You must know other children of Prometheus refuse to fight they learn how to win wars with their mind not with their blades. His and Yang's mother was a Mohawk Native American right? Do they ever talk about her?"

"Yin said that she could see through the mist and had fended off an attack from a demigod when they were really young... Her name was Nichole, Yin and Yang loved her allot." Alanna said remembering stories Yin had told her about his mother. But there was allot about Yin's family she didn't know about. "She died when Yin and Yang were about five after that they came to Camp Kronos."

"What about your mom?" Diana asked bluntly making Alanna blush. "Don't want to talk about it?"

"No she was Young when she had me she was beautiful and graceful. Kronos had spoken to her in a dream telling her that he needed a mother who would love his child. She had fallen for him and everything he wanted to do. A titans essence is a strong thing even an image or dream visit from one has enough essence to make a baby." Alanna said quietly seeing Diana nodding. "She got hooked on drugs after Kronos stopped visiting her and she was declared mentally insane. I was three when Landon was sent to bring me to demititan occupied hospital which doubled as child care. Only now do I realize that Landon was my age back then and Organizing the Demititans to build a society to survive... If it weren't for him I would have been killed."

"I've heard that happening to allot of us and I've always wondered why our titan parents never stuck around. I mean it isn't like they're watching over the entire world or anything like the gods." Diana sighed as she thought back to Yin. "You know who Yin reminds me of right now?"

"Who?" Alanna asked getting a little curious.

"Havoc oddly-"

"Do not compare Yin to that monster!" Alanna growled in hushed tone cutting Diana off before she could finish. Alanna shuddered remembering what Hyperion had shone them. Havoc was a monster hell bent on destruction.

"You didn't know Havoc back then before he took over for Landon . . . He wasn't the same. He was a good leader a great soldier and a deadly fast learner. He was allot like Yin . . . But allot unlike him to. Havoc was always a survivor and only really cared about himself." Diana saw the worry in Alanna's eyes. "Don't worry Yin isn't going down the same path he's too good a person even with all of their similarities Havoc was still a lot darker and full of malice. Yin doesn't have the same feel to him . . . Yin lights a room up. Havoc leaves it in shambles."

...

"Tell me, why give me the remains of my father?" Havoc asked the shivering form of a demigod. The son of Krios sighed drawing Fallen with amazing speed as he cut the glass jar in two. The white sand fell to the ground where Havoc stuck his blade into. The ash hissed and fused with the slick ebony blade burning a second silver star onto the opposite side of the blade of Ares's star. Havoc held the blade high as the demigod whimpered again. "You have done me a great service... But why?"

"I want to be spared... I don't want to die so young... My Lord..." The boy added quickly flinching as Havoc gazed at him. The boy was sickly and untrained and had no place in Havoc's presence. The boy whimpered seeing the change in Havoc's expression. "Please my Lord I have stolen from the Romans they will kill me-"

"You will be rewarded child of the gods . . ." Havoc sneered his yellow eyes narrowing as a new plan formed. "But you shall die for your master but your soul will be bait."

The boy screamed as Havoc ran him through with Fallen. The black blade smoldered as fresh blood spilled over it. Havoc pulled the blade free and took off the head of the boy in one fluid motion. The son of Krios turned to the half circle of demititans clad in all black clothes and ancient sliver armor which made them resembled death. All twelve of them had silver skull masks covering their faces but Havoc knew each of them as if by instinct.

"We must claim Erebus's seat if we wish to claim more of the gods and titans power. We must move onward to Alaska to Kill Maxwell the Prince of Darkness." Havoc said his words were heard as unbreakable orders to his minions. "I will go to him while you my children cast away any help he may receive."

'Yes my lord' six male and six female voices said as they fled from their hide out. Havoc slashed the air with Fallen willing to open a door to Titans Roost.

...

Maxwell did not like it when a planned event did not occur. Also he did not like it when every child of Hyperion suddenly became unable to sun travel. Now Maxwell lounged inside the makeshift dining tent. He towered over most of the demititans who were mere teenagers. Maxwell had turned twenty five last month and had wondered why he bothered fighting for ether the gods or the titans. Then Erebus had sent him a pure black key and a note saying forgive me. All of this bothered Maxwell everything that had been so solid in his mind seemed to be shifting as he got older. He sighed sipping his coffee as Katelyn came towards him. She looked different... Almost drained when she sat down next to Maxwell. He flinched as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Over the years of working together Kat had grown to see Maxwell like an older brother. Though he had never really been comfortable with it Kat knew he understood her feelings, both knew there was nothing romantic, they had just been through a lot together

"I hate peace time negotiations . . ." Kat sighed not telling Maxwell the real reason she was so spent. She may be effectively immortal because of Zeus' curse on her but damn did getting stabbed burned and mauled hurt like nothing else, sure the monsters that did it either 'sploaded or tore themselves into piles of golden ashes but gods it hurt and drained her non-the less.

"No you hate being used as cannon fodder, having to rely on your Curse and the color Maroon." Maxwell corrected awkwardly as he sipped his coffee. Kat shrugged in agreement knowing Maxwell was correct. "You haven't grown rusty since the Cashmere..."

"Well hey, don't get all mushy with me soldier." Kat grinned patting Maxwell's beret before she stood revealing that she was wearing her ancient gold sword at her hip. The two locked eyes and exchanged a knowing shrug, just because there was a cease fire, blood feuds were a thing for a reason. Before Kat left she spoke in a light hearted tone. "Hey look alive champ you got another fight coming."

"Yo 'sup." Thea felt like a mess, she had been hunting down the elusive Selene in Florida. Thea had found raking through hours of Maxwell's paperwork more exciting than dealing with smelly drunk mortals. For being a woman who could spontaneously burst into flames Selene was well hidden in Florida. Thea continued retelling her most recent adventures. "The Romans have blocked all forms of communications and refuse to let our scouts enter their boarders. I mean who the hell asks their enemies to fall into a trap only to cancel their offer?"

"Maybe those who no longer live cannot give orders." A snide voice said from behind Thea. Maxwell reacted fast but Kat was faster as Arma sprung to life primed for combat as she surged forward her blade primed if needed. Maxwell watched carefully waiting for the right moment to move as Kat entered combat. Havoc paid Kat little attention as he swung at his old second in command that was his first mistake. The well trained Demigod Soldier locked down hunkering down behind Arma which absorbed Fallen's strike flawlessly. Havoc staggered backwards cursing himself for forgetting about her damn shield. The Demititan moved quickly looking to split Arma down the middle only to have deflect Fallen with her own blade planting his sword hilt deep into the ground yet still tight in his grip. The demititan could only speak a single word before Arma and all of its amplified power smashed into his nose. "Really!"

An earth shattering crack filled the air as Kat spun around to face off against the twelve black clad goons causing trouble. Knowing Maxwell needed an opening

Maxwell acted with lightning speed as he pulled one of his stygian black iron pistols from his trench coat and unloaded on Havoc. Sparks flew from Havoc's skin as the ancient gold bullets tore his clothes and armor but flattened against his skin. The Tainted Demititan was still shell shocked by Arma's impact with his skull, but soon recovered. The son of Krios grinned at Maxwell as he dropped his empty magazine and slid a new one into his pistol. "Oh Maxwell after not seeing each other in so long this is how you greet an old friend? Kat did a better job!"

"Hardly... She smacked you with a shield, she does that to everyone. But with me my friends get both pistols, you should know that Havoc, Landon nailed it into your brain yes?" Maxwell said with a rare grin and lighthearted tone. Havoc popped his neck restraining himself from an outburst of anger. He had already misjudged one of his old acquaintances he wouldn't be made a fool twice in such a short time. "Didn't think you were capable of holding yourself back?"

"Love changes a man Maxwell." Havoc said cynically as he added. "Now you should know that for Landon nailed that lesson into your skull many times yes?"

"Whereas I changed from losing my Love you seemed to have cut it from yourself completely." Maxwell said taking Havoc's strike with painful restraint. "You seem well after killing so many of your own kind maybe you should leave before you really need a doctor."

Even Thea flinched at that. Maxwell's voice was calm yet his tone was sharp and piercing. The two regarded each other for a moment before Havoc turned to Thea. She gasped seeing his haunting yellow irises and predator like build. He smiled which gave Maxwell time to move. Thea gasped as she was thrown over the narrow table by Maxwell's inhuman strength. Kat leaped forward to soften Thea's fall before rolling forward and attacking one of Havoc's goons. Thea nearly missed Maxwell drawing his second pistol to block Havoc's pure black sword.

Maxwell cursed as Fallen bit at his second stygian pistol casting sparks as he jammed his first gun into Havoc's eye. They both stood still for a moment not sure if the other would commit to their strike fully.

Thea blink just as it happened. Havoc pulled back and sliced clean through Maxwell stygian handgun only to fly backwards from the blast of the other gun which shook the tent with a loud crack and instant wet crunch. Maxwell surged backwards grabbing Thea by the arm with his viselike grip, he pulled her from the tent just as Havoc staggered to his feet dripping black liquid from his forehead.

Kat was tagged back in as she reentered the dining tent having been relieved of her twelve on one battle by the Demititans.

"Funny Havoc, how some Regulars have my back while a born Soldier sits licking his oily wounds." Kat sighed loosening up like a boxer before a prize fight. Havoc had always hated her fighting style, it was fast, jittery, erratic and impossible to read she used her natural born ADHD and godly Heritage to the fullest. Being a Daughter of Enyo the Greek Goddess of war and destruction, Kat wasn't an average Demigod, no she was a born soldier with an eternity to sharpen her skill because of her nasty curse. "So what next soldier, gonna lick your wounds some more or are you going to see if your dip in the styx makes you curse proof?"

"Titan's I forgot how good of a leader you were, to be honest I haven't been moved to end a Demigod so righteously since this morning and hey that was just for fun." Havoc chuckled cursing as Kat surged forward out of boredom from the look of it. Havoc was feinted to the left only to have Kat ignore his feint while slamming her sword into Arma with a deadly clang of Devine metals the shield hummed and glowed to life as Havoc was mid strike hitting only air as Arma hit home into his gut like a heavy weight champ hitting a dirty yet winning strike. The second Arma connected with Havoc's gut a thunderous roar filled the air and he was tossed like a rag doll out of the tent with Kat dead on his heels. Havoc acted fast holding Fallen high, willing Hyperion's light to blind his Foe. Kat cursed not acting quick enough as she became blinded just as she saw Havoc prime for an Attack. "Look alive Soldier!"

Havoc lashed out with all of his might surprised that Kat Managed to block his strike sadly with her sword and not Arma. Kat grimaced as her forearm let out a sickly wet snap as it broke and she was tossed aside from Havoc's mighty strike. Havoc gulped as his right forearm let out a series sickly wet snap just as Kat's had only where she had only a single break Havoc's arm was shattered. The demititan cursed as he almost dropped Fallen as he waited in fear to see if his wound would mend.

Maxwell unloaded his pistol into the air sending up an alarm to the unaware demigods and titans. Before Thea could react she was thrown sideways by Maxwell as he drew one of his Stygian black iron cutlasses. He spun around meeting Havoc's dance of powerful sword strikes.

"So if you were curious old friend it seems I am curse proof!" Havoc sneered as he unleashed his full might upon the Son of Erebus.

Maxwell hadn't seen people come back from what just happened to Havoc. No doubt he had taken a swim in the Styx but iron flesh only helped so much, but to brush off the Mark of Caine? Sure when the Styx was formed only blades of bronze and iron were used with exception to celestial bronze and imperial gold. But Maxwell's twin handguns fired both ancient gold and silver bullets from complete Stygian black iron handguns. This combination meant that the bullets would shred through anything from Kevlar to titanium to even godly metals. Though few things could boast to be impervious to this combination the river Styx blessing would do next to nothing at point blank rang. And Maxwell could recall Havoc being knocked backwards as the bullet slid through his temple. Maxwell's eyes widened as he saw the dried black liquid that clung to Havoc's face. It was the same as Maxwell's own blood.

Havoc growled as he pressed on striking Maxwell's stygian blade with enough force to chip it with each strike. Maxwell lashed out with a swift kick to Havoc's knee knocking onto his back. It was apparent only Kat's Arma was capable of taking the full brunt of Fallen but she needed to heal. The son of Erebus dropped down bring his knee down on Havoc's blade arm and his pistol to his chest.

"Good bye Havoc." Maxwell said pulling the trigger.

Click.

"Getting forgetful I see Maxwell!" Havoc laughed arching his back to toss Maxwell off him. The son of Erebus flipped midair allowing himself to land on his feet and meet Havoc's next flurry of strikes. "Perhaps I'll see if you can lose your head next!"

Havoc brought Fallen around in a deadly arch making Maxwell act fast. The son of Erebus brought up his last pistol which stopped Havoc's strike long enough to evade. Fallen cleaved through Maxwell's stygian black iron pistol just as the son of Erebus spun backwards pulling his second cutlass from the shadows of his trench coat.

Very few people knew the extent of Maxwell's full armory as well as Thea did. And she was the only one besides Landon and Kat who knew how Maxwell accessed it. She wondered now why he didn't just pull a rocket launcher out or a machine gun. Which, Thea knew he had plenty of after seeing his full armory to do a complete inventory of the endless collection of custom made weapons. But then she saw how close they were to the line of demititan tents which were sure to hold demititans hurrying to rush to battle.

Maxwell leaped backwards in a back flip as he evaded Havoc's near lethal parry. The son of Erebus landed bringing around both blades to block Havoc's next strike. Havoc grinned as fallen cleaved clean through both of Maxwell's blades.

"Out of weapons I see." Havoc chuckled allowing Maxwell to search his trench coat. The son of Krios saw too late that Maxwell had his whole arm inside of his still flat trench coat. Maxwell pulled out a lethal looking stygian black iron katana. The whole thing was black and made with masterful style. "So you have one more blade I'll cleave it in two as well Maxwell!"

"As you will the next and then the next and continuing until I am all out of weapons." Maxwell said confidently as he took up a stance. "How tired is your blade arm Havoc?"

"Not tired at-" Havoc was cut off by the sound of Kat smashing Arma in to his skull bringing him to one knee allowing Maxwell to throw a wad of black beads at his feet. "How childlike Maxwell. Didn't your father ever teach you manners?"

"Manners no." Maxwell said solemnly. "But how to kill other children of darkness yes. You should have left Erebus alive long enough for him to tell you why so few children of Darkness walk this Earth."

Kat leaped backwards not before shield bashing Havoc to his hands and knees.

"You seem confused Maxwell I am the child Krios-" Havoc began as he attempted to step forward rising from Kat's attack with relative ease. Instantly the black beads rolled into place enclosing Havoc in an encircled pentagram. Havoc cursed as he froze in place as if time had frozen around him. "What is this? What did you do?"

"You may not be a child of Erebus Havoc but in your veins runs the blood of darkness. And that is more than enough to be bound by such a simple trap." Maxwell stepped away from the pentagram holding his Katana high. Havoc growled as he saw white runes burn across the length of the ebony blade. "The reason there are so few like us Havoc is because this world craves balance."

"You still obsess over that nonsense! How could you still buy into that? How could you believe in such a thing after so much has been taken from you?" Havoc growled his skin burning as he watched the blade in Maxwell's hand burn white with more runes. "After all you have lost-"

"I never said I thought it was fair Havoc. Only children believe in such ignorance. The world craves Balance by giving us the opportunity to level it out. We the children of gods and titans hold this ancient right. For one death there is one born. This does not happen instantly which is what confuses you Havoc." Maxwell said calmly as his hand singed from his blade. "I was named the Prince of Darkness for a reason you know Havoc . . . No one should be able to kill their brothers and sisters with such ease and still live happily."

Maxwell brought down his blade with all his strength. The son of Erebus gritted his teeth as his blade was shattered by a throwing knife. Maxwell leaped backwards as twelve cloaked figures surged forward blades drawn and bloodied from the demigods and titans that had tried stopping them.

Thea stood in shock as the twelve figures turned to her and attacked. They were slower than Havoc but still wicked fast. Thea turned seeing Maxwell leaping forward in vain as too was Kat who had a much mightier gap to close from behind Havoc. He was too far away and her body wasn't skilled or fast enough to make a difference. Thea shut her eyes willing their blood to boil. Instead she wasted her chance to flee as the twelve were unaffected.

"Go!" Demise growled snapping Thea out of her shock as the son of Hyperion leaped between her and Havoc's twelve reapers. He burst on fire ablaze of sickly green flames but his shoulders tensed as if it pained him more so then the Flames of Vengeance usually did. Thea acted fast pulling a knife from her belt and tossed it. She realized the twelve had been put into slow motion as her knife stuck hilt deep into ones shoulder. Thea turned just as a small wave of half armored Demititans surged forward Lead by Kat who was at point and closing fast.

There seemed to be a moment where the demititans finally had the upper hand. That moment was sliced clean in half as Havoc broke free of his prison. In an instant Havoc was upon Maxwell and drove his blade into him with unfeeling accuracy as all efforts were to save Thea.

Thea called out as Havoc kicked free his blade and lashed out once more taking Maxwell's head off in one fluid motion. Maxwell's body crumbled to ash leaving only a black key behind.

Thea's gut turned inside out as she let out a battle cry with her hand reaching out to Havoc. The son of Krios howled like a feral dog as his skin blistered and black blood leaked through his still boiling skin. Thea held out feeling her emotions explode as Havoc's henchmen melted from the inside out.

The world turned black as Havoc sliced the air and leaped into darkness leaving Thea screaming after him. Nothing mattered besides Thea making Havoc pay for what he had done. Thea cried out as Arma cracked against her skull and she fell into bitter nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sour Victory

Havoc held back his curses as he crawled through 'his' domain. The son of Krios was hurt badly maybe fatally. He didn't know. All he knew is that his skin still blistered and cracked even as Thea was left behind. Havoc fought to his feet as he staggered to his newly acquired throne. He howled in pain as his ruined skin rubbed against the icy stone of the throne. His mind throbbed as he waited to feel his skin mend as it had done before when Achilles' curse had failed. But he panicked now as the mending did not happen instantly. Havoc's mind froze as he realized that he was panicking. Havoc never panicked, never. Not even when he had been wearing Aphrodite's dreaded necklace. Havoc had always been ether level headed or in a blood rage but never had Havoc panicked. Now as his skin cracked and oozed black blood he had to fight his mind to not fall deeper into panic.

Maxwell was dead and with that done Havoc now had the seat to Erebus's throne. He smiled as the image of Maxwell's surprised face formed in Havoc's mind. The son of Krios would live from his wounds but he had yet to feel them mend. Havoc vowed to make Thea pay for the pain he felt now, she would burn for what she did. He smiled at that as he drifted into darkness.

...

Everything hurt as Thea awoke in a tent with her body in the hold of throbbing pain. The memories of Maxwell being reduced to dust made her heart cry out in pain as if a knife had slid into her chest. She could see Katelyn sitting beside her with the same look of pain shadowing her features. Even streams of dried tears? Thea couldn't even think of a time that Katelyn Scott had shed a tear... They locked eyes knowing neither could say what hasn't already been said.

"We will have a funeral pyre for him . . . He deserved that much and so much more." Kat said her orderly voice cracking like it had never done it almost seemed now that being a tough badass soldier was just a feeble Facade.

"Kat we have no remains . . . Not even his ash . . ." Thea said her voice oddly leveled before her tone cracked into tears and sadness. "He died thinking Selene was dead... He died with me lying to him! Why? Why didn't he act? Why didn't I act? Kat I could have reacted fended off Havoc's minions! He shouldn't have had to worry about me! None of you should have had to worry about me! He's dead because of-"

Crack. Kat lashed out slapping Thea out of her sudden panic. She held her hand to the stinging of her cheek. Kat stood glaring at Thea as she spoke her eyes blazing with passion, as Thea realized she spilled the beans about Selene.

"We cannot blame ourselves for a death of such a great warrior and friend, soldier!" Kat spoke in a genuinely strong voice as she continued. "We can't stand idle Thea, We have lost another dear to us only more will come as long as Havoc stands... the prophecy I heard so long ago is set... He Shall stand at his throne betrayed by all..."

Kat couldn't bring herself to continue her part, even she a near immortal who went toe to toe with the scum bag couldn't say it! For the first time since she woke up on the Cashmere Katelyn felt fear, only this time both Maxwell and Clause were unable to aid her...

"The wanderer stands tall, primed for victory all shall change." Thea finished for Kat knowing the prophecy well.

"So Selene lives..." Kat said quietly having been their when she died this seemed unlikely, but less likely things have happened. "Go find her Thea, we need her more than ever."

"Yes sir!" Thea said with a bow she surged from the room followed by a wisp of bodies taking shape. The crew of Emissary of Darkness were forming and she would lead them.

...

When one was born in darkness he would return to darkness... That is what Yin was taught as he looked down at Enhita. His mother taught him and Yang that so many years ago when they had been attacked by a group of demigods. Yin remembered the gracefulness of how she had fought with her ancient sliver tomahawk. Their mother had died soon after from cancer.

Yin felt Alanna wrap her arms around him embracing him in her warmth. He fought for control of his emotion as the memory of the great Maxwell Lockhart being decapitated and reduced to dust. Yin balled his fingers into shaking fists. He should have been there to help him fight. Maxwell had been there for Yin and everyone mere months ago and had saved his life many times during that dreaded conflict. But when Maxwell needed help Yin wasn't there.

"What am I Alanna?" Yin asked shakily. "Am I a warrior? A leader? A friend? A blacksmith? What am I Alanna if I couldn't repay a single debt I owed him?"

"You are Yin son of Prometheus second only to Demise and you are so much more than any one of those titles." Alanna said with kiss to Yin's cheek. "You are the only one who can be so many things and still be you. Maxwell wouldn't hold what happened against you Yin he isn't the type to believe in debts. He helped you because he saw something in you that everyone else sees when they meet you."

"And what's that?" Yin asked his heart pounding as memories of his nightmare filled his mind and what his part would be in it.

"They see a warrior who would do anything for his soldiers. They see a leader who chooses to fight amongst his soldiers as equals. They see a child of Prometheus who would lead them to victory and risk everything for the greater good." Alanna sighed as she rested her head on Yin's back. "They see everything that will lead us into peace with the gods."

No they see a warrior who will never find peace . . . Yin thought sadly. They see one meant to end the gods. His eyes flared at that. Yin took in a deep breath as he went over to his trunk unlatching it. He dug to the bottom hearing the steady tick of his only gift from a true Warrior. He pulled out his black hoodie, his messenger bag and pants. All were made of thin fabric which would keep him warm or cool depending on the weather. Yin pulled on the clothes knowing Alanna was watching in awe. Also Yin pulled on his Titan Steel armor which was light as a feather and synched onto his body with ease. Yin pulled on his messenger bag and tied back his long black hair still rugged at the ends from its last make shift haircut.

He walked over to Alanna kissing her on the cheek before pulling a large silver stopwatch from his bag. He held down the timer whispering into Alanna's ear as all-time paused. He kissed her once more knowing his words would hurt but she stood frozen in time.

Alanna blinked as Yin vanished. His words still echoed in her mind. 'Your Brother lives.'

Alanna wiped away her tears as someone came to the tent. It was Demise. He looked awful and held a blade in one hand. He came forward in a stagger than collapsed into Alanna's arms. He was mumbling something about loneliness and the top as Alanna called for help. Two demititans rushed in seeing Demise in bad shape.

"Alanna..." Demise said his voice strained. "Clause . . . He knows Yin . . . He lives . . . We need to find him . . . Help . . . He still lives-"

"I know." Alanna said bitterly as Demise was hurried away by a group of medics.

Little did the others realize a soldier was listening

...

"Where do you think you're going Yin?" Demise sighed leaning against the secret exit to Mount Diablo. He looked terrible his skin was pasty and he had dark circles under his eyes. Yin stopped before him saying nothing. "It seems a little soon to jump ship wouldn't you say?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm not cut out for war." Yin said playfully.

"Oh but as a soldier one mustn't lie to his commander." Demise said playing along.

"What is a Commander but a privileged soldier?" Yin asked readying Neck Lacer in his palm.

"Oh but a Commander is not much more than a mere soldier." Demise sighed pulling his ancient silver blade from his side. "A Commander may be above of his soldiers but he still is below the general. He too takes orders."

"Let me pass Demise I don't want to fight." Yin said seeing Demise take up a stance. "You know allot has changed since our last fight . . . I'm not the same. I know your ticks and strategies."

"Enough of this bickering I always wanted to see if you could win against me." Demise moved forward but kept walking only stopping just behind Yin. "I know I can't win like this but I want an answer for what I asked you so long ago when you made it to the top four. Do you feel alone?"

"Yes." Yin said sadly realizing this himself. Finally Yin had made it to the top something he always craved but the loneliness was sharp. Yin finally understood the words Demise had spoken so long ago. To be at the top is a lonely place. "Do you still feel that way?"

"I have never felt alone." Demise said walking onward to the rest of the demititans. Yin was left alone ironically as he walked through the single dark exit to his new home. Beyond lay his only chance of survival against his growing nightmares.

...

The cold air bit at Clause he was accustom to this after living in Alaska so long. The son of Kronos sat at his fire next to him Dante who was drawing ancient Runes of safe passage for Maxwell's soul. Clause was still in taking in this news. He and Maxwell had been close almost like brothers at one point. Clause gritted his teeth the same had been with Havoc.

Dante had been troubled ever since he felt Erebus fall then Ares and Mars. Two gods were dead somehow and Havoc had slain them as well as hundreds more including Maxwell. The news had shaken the child of Death for many obvious reasons such as one simple rule: gods never die.

"I have to leave now . . . I made sure that _Maxwell Lockhart's_ soul is granted clemency and will find peace. I give you my best wishes Son of Kronos." Dante said Maxwell's name oddly as he began grabbing his bag and pulled obsidian dust out. "Good bye."

"Wait what of the son of Prometheus? Yin?" Clause asked carefully.

"He has changed." Dante said stiffly. "After death embraced him in his first major battle something new took hold of him. Something that had lain dormant for a very long time-"

"Instinct." Clause said quietly. "It runs in his blood... His mother was special."

"Yes a descendant of the gods bearing the child of a titan." Dante said uneasily.

"What god did she descend from?" Clause asked carefully.

"It doesn't matter she was a fifth generation meaning she was skilled with weapons and could see through the mist." Dante said shifting uncomfortably. "But even that small amount of godly blood was enough to change Yin and Yang."

"I've never heard of this happening..." Clause sighed knowing Dante wanted to leave.

"The gods don't let it happen. I guess they missed it this time." Dante said tossing the coarse black sand down at his feet. The air shivered with cold as he evaporated into black flames. Clause was left alone with his dying fire which he tended to. Over the past few months the darkness of night brought darker things with it. Monsters that haven't seen light in a very long time.

But tonight it seemed to bring an old friend.

"Wow and to think I found you getting bored of tracking some Prometheus runt." Katelyn said her fur lined hoodie casting a shadow across her face as she gently tapped Arma against the trunk of the tree she leaned against. "So Soldier am I welcomed to your pity party?"


End file.
